


TPN Hogwarts au

by yassspineapples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yassspineapples/pseuds/yassspineapples
Summary: this is my promised neverland/hogwarts au
Kudos: 10





	TPN Hogwarts au

{This is the prologue thing that won't be in a POV, so wooo insider access}

Emma awoke with a start. Today was the day- she was getting a foster family with Norman and Ray. Usually, the children were taken to their new homes individually, but for some reason, their new parents wanted the three of them together. Emma wasn't going to complain- she had dreaded the day when her best friends would leave without her. She flew out of bed and hurriedly began packing. Norman and Ray woke as well, and began gathering their things. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma could see Norman putting the cup phones in his bag. It was one of her favorite memories, and she was glad Norman thought so too. Once the other children were awake, Emma dashed over to Norman and Ray and hugged them tightly. 

"Are you ready for your last day here?" She whispered. Ray, still half asleep, grunted yes. Norman smiled widely and nodded. Emma stepped back, and then went to go help with breakfast.

Because it was a special occasion for the three of them, Mom Isabella gave them extra bacon and dried fruit. Ray picked at his food, and seemed to be getting more worried and nervous by the second. Norman and Emma glanced at each other, then shrugged off his behaviors as the 'last day jitters'. They were exempted from the daily testing, and did their chores while everyone else took the tests. Once those were done and the other kids finished their tests, everyone ran outside to play tag.

Ray sat and read a book.

Once the end of the day finally arrived, the three 12-year olds changed into more formal clothes. They picked up their trunks, said goodbye to everyone, and were escorted out the door by Isabella. Once they were halfway to the gate, Ray stopped and took a deep breath.

"Hey mom- why are we all getting killed together?"

Emma froze in her tracks. Norman's breath hitched, and Isabella stopped to look at Ray. 

"You figured it out, hmm?" She said. 

"Of course," Ray responded.

"Uh, Mom? What's going on?" Emma asked nervously. Isabella turned back to her and continued walking towards the gate, before starting her explanation. The three kids stumbled over their feet as they went to catch up.

"This place was not an orphanage, Emma. It was a farm. Usually, whenever your siblings found 'foster homes', they were actually killed for food by demons. It's too late for you to do anything about it now, but you should be happy. The shipment of the children stopped last month. Conny was the last to be killed.   
However, with the farms stopping, a new purpose was put in place. You see, in the human world, some of the humans there can wield magic. We have recently discovered that this plant is somehow also able to use magic, if only through small ways right now. Norman- your intellect was boosted through your magic, and Ray- your ability to read has grown faster than anyone on earth. Emma, your magic is much different, but the most apparent. Have you noticed how your hair sticks up in that one spot?" Emma reached up and touched her hair spring, and Isabella continued, "that is your small display of magic. So, instead of shipping you out to be killed separately, a school for magic sent a request for you three to come and join them. You will attend their regular classes, but a small living space was made so you three can stay with each other. Don and Gilda will come and join you soon."

By the time Isabella finished, they had arrived at the gate. An old man with a long flowing beard was standing there, beckoning for the three kids. Isabella hugged them, and nudged them forwards towards the man. Emma gulped and took his outstretched hand. Norman looked more confused than he ever had in his life, and Ray looked positively giddy. 

"Bye, Mom," Emma whispered softly. 

Emma, Ray, and Norman walked out of the other side of the gate with the old man.


End file.
